The One Who Stayed
by NorthsideOtaku
Summary: First Lemon. The One Who Stayed with Sakura.


The One Who Stayed

"Sasuke-Kun!" Naruto cringed. He thought about Sakura mooning her love interest. Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't fair; he had promised Sakura that no matter what he would bring Sasuke back to the village. It had been two years since he had made that promise to his pink haired teammate. They had barely gotten anywhere on the search. Just returning to the village from saving Gaara they had gotten barely anywhere. Naruto shook his head. He had to get the thought out of his head. Even after all of these years he was still jealous of the Uchiha and he wasn't even around anymore.

He cast a gaze to Sakura. The kunoichi was waving to a Ino as they passed the flower shop. He had managed to get her to go out with him for a friendly bowl of ramen. And that was only as far as Naruto got the friend line. Even when he made an obvious attempt to flirt with her she just shot him down. He closed his eyes and pictured himself holding Sakura.

"Naruto?" A voice called his name. He didn't respond. A sharp jab suddenly came to his ribs. The vice grew agitated. "Naruto!" He looked over and saw an angered Sakura. "Pay attention Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his ribs. "Gezz, Sakura-Chan that hurt, what's the big deal?"

"Were here!" She pointed to where they were going. The restaurant was brand new in Konaha, bright lights lined along the building, but what caught Naruto's attention was the long line. "Well let's go."

He looked down at his frog baggie. He knew he was running low on money. Tsunade still hadn't paid him for the mission. Not only that, he didn't feel like standing in the long line. "Uhh, Sakura-Chan do you think we can go somewhere else. Like I dunno, Ichiraku's?"

"We always go to that ramen shop Naruto." Sakura crossed her arms. "You can't live off that stuff. You need real food."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Sakura, but I'm running low on cash."

Sakura wanted to get angry, but for some reason her face filled with disappointment. "No, it's alright Naruto."

Naruto smiled suddenly. "But next time I'll take you to an even fancier place! I promise!"

"You're keen of that word Naruto." She suddenly said. Her voice was rather cool, but Naruto didn't catch the sarcasm that rolled off her tongue. She looked at her watch. "Well take me home then."

Naruto nodded and led the way back to the kunoichi's house. The entire walk back to the Haruno Residence was rather quite. Sakura only held onto her wrist and looked down as if she was in deep contemplation. Naruto cast one gaze back at her and sighed. He stopped. "Sakura-Chan what's wrong."

Sakura looked up surprised. "What are you talking about Naruto? Nothing's wrong . . . besides the dinner plans." She joked a little. "But it's okay let's get back."

Naruto ignored her notion. He pointed to the apartment next to them. "Sakura were already here. So I guess this is good night." Naruto headed towards the front door. Sakura followed a little wearily, her head hanging even lower now. "It looks like your parents are out?"

"Yeah, they're out on the Friday Date Night. Well that's what they call it." Sakura looked to Naruto and suddenly closed the gap on their distance. Their faces were only centimeters away from each other. She felt Naruto's breathe upon her face. Skaura narrowed her eyes that only a unreadable expression display. "Naruto-Kun do you love me?"

Naruto's eyes widened. She just called him Kun? More importantly he just asked him did he love her. Naruto blushed severely. His voice was caught in his throat. That was enough to answer Sakura's question, she closed their gap and joined lips with the jinjuriki. Naruto took in Sakura's sweet scent. She smelled exactly like her name, cherry blossoms. Her lips were soft that they felt like feathers brushing across his lips. Slowly the demon host deepened their kiss.

Sakura openly accepted. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pushed him up against the door. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly he grasped the door handle and slid it open. The kunoichi pushed him into the home and didn't bother closing the door. They fell onto the couch. It was then that Naruto felt Sakura's full figure. She was so slender, soft, and warm that it sent him to the next level.

He felt her asking for access into his mouth. He fully let her in. The tongue explored every inch of his mouth. They wrestled for dominance. Naruto ultimately emerged the victor. He broke the embrace to catch his breath. Looking on Sakura's now flushed face he realized how much he wanted her. "I love you Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Naruto, I'll never forget. I'll never forget how you stayed. How you loved me when no one else did. You saved me from Gaara, you saved me from myself." Tears spilt from her eyes onto Naruto's shirt. Uzamaki Naruto I . . . I love you!"

Naruto's heart skipped a few beats. It was as if everything was washed from the world and all that remain was the entity of light lying on his body.

Sakura crept closer and lightly kissed his lips. "Make me yours." She whispered burying her head in his chest.

Naruto's heart almost went into a fit of an attack. Sakura looked up to him looking for approval. He nodded. "O . . . Okay." He lifted Sakura up until she was straddling him. Slowly he unzipped her usual combat shirt. The clothing slid slightly off. The floral patterned bra fit so perfectly with her body. Skaura wasn't one to have all the necicites of a super model, but in Naruto's eyes she was perfect. Skaura unbuckled the bra and it fell lightly on the ground.

Her supple nipples were hard. Naruto slowly began to nibble on one. He groped the second with his hand. Sakura gasped and breathed deeply. "N . . . Naruto!" Naruto slowly kissed his way up to the kunoichi's scent, once again taking in her scent. He bit her neck leaving his mark, but Sakura didn't care. With her free hands she slid down both her skirt and panties. Slowly her fingers entered her now revealed area. She slid inside her fingers clit, beginning a rapid pass she went on until she cumed. Smiling she lifted her index and middle fingers toward Naruto's mouth. He opened tasting her fully for the first time.

"Are you ready?" She whispered.

Naruto nodded. "I was ready at Hello."

Sakura giggled. "More like hey." She undid Naruto's jacket and through it onto the ground. The Black shirt he removed himself. Skaura examined Naruto's chest. His entire being wasn't as muscled as she expected. She gently rubbed her hand down his body and soon discovered a hidden six pack. Skaura kissed his chest working her way down to the pants. Through the orange cloth she could see his arousal raging to be broken from its cage. Sakura undid the zipper, immediately it pop up through the boxer shorts. "Someone's eager."

Naruto turned his head slightly. "This is my first time."

Sakura nodded in understandment. "Mine to, but I have seen some videos.

Naruto looked surprised that Sakura would even look up something like that. But he guessed not only guys looked at smut. He slid off his pants so now both of them were completely bare. Sakura began to massage Naruto's arousal until it was to its full potential. Slowly she stood up and loomed over it. After a few seconds of bracing herself for what to come, Sakura dropped slowly slid onto the boner. An immediate moan came. She didn't expect it to hurt so much, though it hurt it . . . felt so good. She waddled herself as far as she possibly could. She kissed Naruto. "Please be gentle."

He nodded in understandment and flipped her over. Sakura laid her arms back revealing her body to him. Naruto took his lead and slowly began an uneasy movement. Sakura gasped at every given chance as they collided. His thrusts grew a bit more powerful after every one. Not only more strong, but more rythmetic. Sweat began to form on both of their body's making them even hotter. Naruto fell onto Sakura forcing her to grab his back as he thrusted deeper. Her juices began to seep from the vagina onto the couch. Now she didn't care that the door was wide open or who saw them.

Naruto was surprised as Sakura flipped him over onto the coffee table. Now she was on top. "My turn." Sakura began to ride Naruto's cock as an easy speed, but soon it grew quicker. She began to scream. "Naruto deeper."

Naruto grunted. Holding onto her was a struggle, but worth it. Suddenly he felt a sudden spark. He lifted Sakura into the air and pressed her against the wall. Her head hit the wall. Her back arching every time he went it. And soon she felt herself coming to a climax. "Naruto I'm almost there!"

"Do it with me Sakura-Chan." In one full collision their juices mixed. Sakura fell limp onto Naruto's shoulders. She breathed in deeply. Her hair was soaked with sweat shaking ever so slightly. Naruto slowly rested her onto the couch and covered her body with his own. He kissed her cheek and rested his head on a pillow. "Are you okay?"

Sakura gripped Naruto's hand. "Perfect."

Naruto rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you."

She smiled and began to close her eyes. "I love you to."

As soon as Sakura fell into slumber her eye's jolted open. The sun was rising and she was in her bed. She turned around to see Naruto. She could have sworn they were on the couch. It then came to her that it wasn't real. It was a dream. Sakura felt something wet. She looked under her covers and saw that she had cumed all over her bed. Disappointment flooded the kunoichi, she fell onto her below, but something touched her head. Sakura lifted it and saw it was a note. And it had Naruto's signature on it.

She read it aloud. "Dear Sakura-Chan, you fell asleep. Thought I carry you back to your room. I wouldn't want that great night to be ruined by your parents catching us together on the couch. Perhaps we should keep this between us."

A smirk tugged her lip. She licked the pink surface still tasting Naruto's presence. "Secret or not Uzamaki Naruto, thank you for staying with me."


End file.
